


Quiet Night

by Magestii



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cultist getting used to displays of affection, hella gay, just cute stuff really, who even knows my man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magestii/pseuds/Magestii
Summary: “This is so nice.” Daniel’s low murmur pulled David from his thoughts, and he turned to regard the man. David hummed in agreement.“I never, in a million years, thought that I could have something like this.”Basically just an extremely fluffy oneshot about Daniel getting used to being genuinely loved. It also deals with how David theoretically resolves the problem presented to him at the end of Season Two. I hope you enjoy it!





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note: THIS DOES CONTAIN VERY SERIOUS SPOILERS FOR CAMP CAMP SEASON 2 FINALE. Like, world-altering spoilers that are crucial to the ENTIRE plot of the series, so I'd not read this if you haven't watched that episode.

David and Daniel had been working for a full week nonstop, save for brief periods of rest each night. Even then, they were so tired that they could barely fall into bed and murmur a brief ‘goodnight’ before passing out. A very, very important day was coming up, and it took immense efforts from all of the counsellors in order to pull it off.  
After Mr. Campbell had been taken away, it had been surprisingly easy to convince agents Miller and Miller to let David maintain the camp. Their daughter had expressed a deep love for the place, and after all, it wasn’t David’s idea to run any of the morally grey operations. He was allowed to keep the camp up and running so long as he was able to make it a legitimate camp camp. What that meant was that, in short, he and his co-counsellors had to make multiple fully-functioning camps in the span of one week. Fortunately, the campers were also enthusiastic to help build camps that pertained to their passions, and so it looked as though they were going to be able to pull it off. In addition, Mr. Campbell had left significant quantities of money in his mansion, and so they had the funds to make the camp a much bigger operation than it originally was.   
As the week drew to a close, it looked like everything was actually falling into place. There was a fully-functioning art camp, which Gwen was certified to run given her masters in liberal arts. That mastery also made her qualified to run theater camp, and given that no two camps were having counsellor-run activities on the same day, she had plenty of time to get everything done. Daniel was… unnervingly good at behavioral correction camp, even without his sauna, and he could probably singlehandedly talk the Millers into letting them keep the camp if need be. David himself was in charge of many other activities that focused on the outdoors, and he was able to apply himself wherever he was needed due to his years of prior experience. So, in short, everyone was working themselves senseless, but they pulled it off. They even managed to make a fully-functional space camp with zero-g training using some of the… questionable… harnesses that had been found in Mr. Campbell’s mansion. The only aspect that was missing was the ability to actually send Space Kid to space, and the Millers had pardoned David on account of the fact that that was Mr. Campbell’s lie, and the man had left more than enough money to give Space Kid’s family a partial refund for the parts that they missed. David merely changed the brochures so that the same lies would not be promised in the future, paid back the family, and then did what he could to make a good space-camp that was void of actual space travel.   
The new-and-improved Parent’s Day finally came around, and despite their exhaustion, all of the counsellors were able to pull it off without a hitch. The Millers were pleased to see what David had done with the place once he finally had the money and legal rights to do so. At the end of the long day, he congratulated his co-counsellors, and they all went to their respective cabins to fall immediately asleep.

The following day was- thank God- a Saturday. This meant that David could sleep in (not that he actually did) and the kids would not require steady maintenance. Once David woke up at 7:00 sharp, shocked that he had slept an hour later than usual, he got out of bed and prepared for a bright new day at Camp Campbell. Honestly, he was heavily considering changing the name to Camp Camp because of the change in ownership. Daniel was already awake and moving about their cabin when David got up, and as soon as he realized that David was awake, he walked over to him, grinning.   
“Good morning, David!” he exclaimed, “sleep well?”  
“Oh gosh, yes!” replied David, smiling back, “I’m just so happy that everything worked out! I’m so lucky that you and Gwen are around.”  
“Yes, well…” Daniel paused, taking on a more pensive smile, “I’m honestly just glad to be here. It’s… weird, but weird in a good way. It just started to feel like home, and I couldn’t just let it get taken away from us.”  
“I’m really glad to hear that, Daniel,” responded David, lifting his hand to place it on the other man’s cheek, “I was really hoping you’d feel at home here.” Daniel tensed, before placing his hand over that of David. He had craved this kind of physical affection since he was a child, but after failing to receive it for so long, he had to get used to it. He tentatively pressed into David’s hand, offering a smaller smile. He could definitely get used to this.  
They were startled by a knock at the door, and David went to see who it was. Max stood there, looking at the ground, mumbling something incoherent.  
“What was that, Max?” asked David, bending down.  
“Nurfstolemyteddybear,” muttered Max, speaking as quietly as he could.  
“Nurf did what?” asked David:  
“He took myteddybear,” Max looked ashamed, and David had to resist hugging the small child.  
“Thank you for coming to me, Max,” he said, “that means a lot. I’ll get it back for you.”  
“Thanks,” murmured Max, walking away from the uncomfortable display of filial emotion.   
“I can handle that,” said Daniel, causing David to jump. The man had a habit of appearing behind him without making much of a noise.  
“Could you? That would be amazing!” responded David, stepping outside to let Daniel out as well. Daniel nodded, and went off to deal with the emotionally-unbalanced child who just needed a little extra love.   
-  
It was night again before Daniel saw David alone. Gwen had rounded up the campers and David had told them each goodnight, but it was finally time to enjoy some alone time. David was headed back to the cabins when Daniel grabbed his hand tentatively, almost flinching away for fear that he had done something wrong. David stopped and turned back around, cocking his head to the side.  
“Did you need something? I was just going to head back to the cabins,” he said.  
“I…” Daniel paused and composed himself, “I really do enjoy the fact that I am… with you… and we haven’t been able to see much of one another as of late, so… I was wondering if we could wander off for a bit? Just you and I?” David was motionless for a moment before he smiled, taking Daniel’s hand fully in his own and nodding.  
“Of course, Daniel,” he responded, “I’d love to.” Neither of them really wanted to fully acknowledge when his heart skipped a beat. Daniel led David to the lakefront and they sat on the end of the dock, David resting his head on Daniel’s shoulder as they spoke of small, trivial, but beautiful things. Fireflies lit up every now and then, but besides that and the occasional rustling of the pine trees in the breeze, time seemed frozen. David could feel himself slowly falling asleep on Daniel’s shoulder, but the man’s hand, which was slowly rubbing his back, proved that he didn’t mind it a bit.  
“This is so nice.” Daniel’s low murmur pulled David from his thoughts, and he turned to regard the man. David hummed in agreement.   
“I never, in a million years, thought that I could have something like this,” Daniel continued.  
“What do you mean?” Prompted David, his curiosity piqued.   
“I mean that I was raised in an extremely religious setting, David,” Daniel responded, a little too harshly. His tone softened as he continued, “I was not allowed to think of having a male companion in this way, I was never allowed physical affection, I was barely allowed to have friends. After I became who I was, it seemed like the only way to gain affection was to force it, and even then, it felt awful. I hated how it felt to force someone to love me. But… then you came along. You didn’t have to be made to accept me, you just… did.   
Everything started to get very confusing. I didn’t understand how I felt towards you, I waited, and I made some… bad choices. But now I’m here, and despite what I did, you took me back with open arms and now we’re even dating it’s… this is just so much more than I could have ever asked for, and there’s not a moment when I’m not aware of that.”  
David was speechless for a moment, before he nuzzled him affectionately.  
“Hey there, don’t be so hard on yourself,” he responded, “I want you too, Daniel. I’m so lucky to have you in my life and I’m so proud of how much you’ve grown as a person and gosh- you’re just… such a great person, Daniel. I wish that you could see yourself in the same light that I do, but I guess that that’ll just take some time and tlc.” They sat there in contented silence for a moment, before David realized that Daniel’s breathing had evened out. The man’s head was heavier atop his own now, and David was almost entirely sure that he was, in fact, asleep. Smiling affectionately, he gently shook his partner awake.  
“Let’s get you to bed,” he murmured, standing up and taking Daniel’s hand. The way back to the cabin was spent in comfortable silence, before they both got into bed and curled up together.  
“I love you, you know,” murmured Daniel, half-asleep. David froze for a moment, before his face was captured by a huge grin.  
“I love you too, Daniel,” he responded, kissing the man on the cheek before preparing for a good night’s sleep.


End file.
